Run
by chocomocha
Summary: "I always feel odd when getting intimidated. I could only pray to The Maker, asking that Grimmjow would not realize it." A runner and a massage therapist. Ichigo's POV, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques X Ichigo Kurosaki, OOC, AU.


Run

Summary: "I always felt aroused when getting dominated or intimidated; by men or women. I guessed I could start calling myself a bisexual, not a straight man again. I could only pray to The Maker, asking that Grimmjow would not realize it." A runner and a massage therapist. Ichigo's POV, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques X Ichigo Kurosaki, OOC, AU.

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. It belongs to Tite Kubo.

Warning: Grimmjow Jeagerjacques X Ichigo Kurosaki, Yaoi, Out of Character, Alternate Universe, Un-Beta-ed, and so on.

Chapter 1

It was a hot day. The sun was so high and the heat was trying to kill me. It didn't help that our coach, Kisuke Urahara, the weird hat, was in the worst mood ever. His face might not show his true color, but once you saw his creepy smile, you would get that he was ready to torture everyone.

Unfortunately, I, Ichigo Kurosaki, was late for the practice. I really wanted to blame the goat face, my dad, for being such a cry-baby. It happened about one hour before the practice.

* * *

I was getting ready for the practice. I put my shoes on, lacing the ties. Suddenly, I got a bad feeling. I saw it coming. The goat face showed up with Yuzu and Karin. "I-chi-go! My adorable son! It's a wonderful day, isn't it? It's a good time to take Yuzu and Karin to the park and enjoy ice cream! Let's go!" The goat face spoke, circling his arm to my shoulder with his unbearable strength.

"Erm, dad! I need to practice; we have a match next week. My coach was going to kill me for sure if I didn't show up today," I looked at Yuzu and Karin, my lovely sisters. I was kind of getting the feeling that Yuzu and Karin were expecting me to come. I didn't want to make them disappointed.

"It's okay, day. Ichi-nii will come next time, right?" Yuzu smiled forcefully. Damn you, Ichigo, for making your sister showed that face!

Karin was being quiet, she didn't say anything.

"Son! You are mean! Look at your sisters, they are wearing such a nice clothes for today, and you're going to leave them! How could you!" The goat face faked a cry.

"My son doesn't love his family anymore! Masakiii! What had I done to get such a treatment?" Yeah, he cried in front of the poster of my mom.

Yuzu looked like she was about to cry. Karin just sat at the chair, reading a book.

Being the eldest child in the family really got up on my nerves, especially if you had such a troublesome dad.

"Okay! Fine! I'll go with all of you! Just one hour, 'kay?" There, I said it.

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" The three of them yelled and put a happy face. Oh, shit, I got tricked.

Score: Dad 1 - Me 0.

* * *

And, as you could see, one hour was not enough to satisfy them. I was almost thirty minutes late to my practice.

"Oh, thanks God, our hero has come!" Someone yelled.

I saw my teammates were sweating up a lot. I meant it, really a lot, it was not a joke. The team were looking at me with sparkling eyes and strange smile on their face when I walked to them. Oh, fuck. I knew it.

I was their salvation to release Kisuke's frustration. I could smell Kisuke's killing aura behind me.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun, ten more laps, is that alright with you?" Kisuke smiled to me but his eyes were not smiling at all.

I was extremely exhausted and Kisuke had not intended to stop, I was getting a thought that he was really enjoying this practice, coaching me to death.

"O-okay…" I said. I didn't dare to reject his order. Rejecting or denying the request of Kisuke Urahara meant killing yourself. I still loved my life, even though I hated this side of the weird hat.

I forgot to tell all of you that I was one of the track and field's members. We loved to run. Our passion was to run with all that we got. I had been here for two years. I was on my first year at university when I joined the team. They were a lot of nice people here; we supported each other like brothers.

As, I ran at the running track, I could feel my legs getting weak. They were trembling. I had to anticipate my legs tumbling down. It was not funny if I collapsed when I was on the running track.

Renji Abarai, ran beside me, "Hey, strawberry, are you alright? You look like about to fall down at any moment." Shit, Renji, damn your unlimited stamina. Even though he had been running before I showed up, he still managed to look normal, not exhausted at all.

"Well…, my… life… is… going… to… be… on… danger… if… if… I… refuse… the… weird… hat's… order…, so… all… I… can… do… for… now… is… run…!" I said with small voice. Speaking while running was a taboo thing for me because it really screwed up my breathing rhythm.

"And… don't… call… me… strawberry…!" I yelled.

Renji laughed at my words. "Well, berry, see you on the other side, one more lap and I am good to go." Renji laughed, mocking at me.

Renji sped up, running fast on the track, leaving me behind.

Oh, man, fuck this life, ten more laps, and I felt like dying.

"Old man! It was your fault! I can't even feel my legs anymore!" I shouted at the goat face as soon as I reached my home.

I could barely manage to stand. I was even surprised myself that I could still walk in this condition. I pitied myself.

"Hua! Masakiii! Our son is horrible! I am a terrible dad! He was blaming his fault to his own father! I never taught him to be this way, I swear!" The goat face exaggerated, kneeling in front of the poster of my mom.

"It was your fault! If only I had not come with you, I would have been okay!" I said.

Oh, shit, there was Yuzu and Karin beside my dad.

Yuzu was going to cry at any moment. "Ichi-nii, you are an idiot!" Yuzu ran to her room after punching my stomach. Good job, Yuzu, I felt like a jerk.

"Ichi-nii, you, baka. I am going to comfort Yuzu, good night." Karin said.

"Son, you are a meanie." The goat face tapped on my shoulder.

Score: Dad 2 - Me 0.

* * *

"Oh, man, this is so exhausting!" I ruffled my hair as I was walking out of my home. I got nowhere to go. I didn't want to be at home when Yuzu was mad at me. My legs were not helping at all, they were about to give up at any moment.

I walked slowly. I reached my cell phone and dialed Renji's number.

"What's up, strawberry?" Renji said.

"Hey, is it okay to crash at your place?" I said.

"What's going on? Your dad again?" Renji laughed.

"Yeah, Yuzu got mad at me. I'm going to go home when she has calmed down." I scratched my head.

"Hahahaha, no problem. Hey, how about you and I going to somewhere nice? Shuuhei and Kira are going to be there as well." Renji suggested.

"Where?"

"Well, to the Las Noches."

Las Noches meant The Nights. It was a good place to have some fun. It called The Nights because it only opened at night. I knew that you were going to imagine Las Noches as a club. Well, you could call it a club, or whatever. It never ceased to amaze me how Las Noches could provide all of entertainments. They had karaoke, restaurant, café, ballroom, spa, beauty parlor, salon, game center, and many more. The owner, Aizen Sosuke, ran the business perfectly. He was amazingly famous.

"Okay, let's meet there. I'm going to go to the Las Noches now." I hung up the phone.

Luckily, I had changed my clothes when I went out. I didn't want to look too bad when I went to such a nice place as Las Noches. I wore a black fit-to-body V-neck, light blue skinny jeans, and black Converse sneakers.

I walked to the Las Noches. It was not so far from Renji's place.

Suddenly, I saw a familiar weird hat. Fuck. I walked, avoiding Kisuke, hoping that he didn't see me.

"Well, well, good evening, Kurosaki-kun. I should say that you have an incredible willpower that you are still able to walk after today's practice." Crap, I could feel Kisuke's hand on my shoulder.

I turned back, facing the weird hat. "Eh… Good evening to you to, coach." I greeted nervously.

He was a nightmare. The king of all nightmares when he was in a bad mood. I couldn't guess which mood he was in right now. I just could cross my fingers, hoping that he was in his good mood.

"Kisuke, let's go." a woman said, hugging Kisuke's arm.

That woman was Yoruichi Shihōin, one of my respected lecturer.

"Good evening, Yoruichi-san." I bowed to her.

"Oh! Kurosaki-kun, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Strange, because you had eye-catching hair color." she smirked.

"Well, let's go, shall we? Bye, Kurosaki-kun." Kisuke said, waving his hand to me. Yoruichi did the same.

I could guess that Kisuke was on happy mood, because Yoruichi was there.

* * *

I was waiting Renji, Shuuhei, and Kira at the lounge room of Las Noches, playing with my cell phone. I looked at my watch; it was around 8 PM that they showed up.

"Renji, you took a lot of time, I was dying, waiting for you here. I'm hungry! You have to treat me." I said as I got up from the couch.

"Sorry, sorry, I took a shower before I went out." Renji said.

"Are we having a date here? All of us just took a damn shower after the practice!" Shuuhei laughed. Kira just smiled, looking at all of us.

"Hey, what are we going to do tonight?" I asked.

"Well, I am too exhausted to move, so let's have a massage." Renji suggested.

"Oh right, now I know why Renji got so worked up of looking good, he wants to flirt with the massage therapist! Gotcha, red-head!" Shuuhei teased Renji.

"Shu-shut up, you fool! You are getting me embarrassed!" Renji's face was getting red, he pinched Shuuhei's stomach.

I couldn't hold my tears as I laughed out loud. This thing was seriously getting fun.

* * *

"Welcome to Las Noches Spa, may I help you?" the receptionist said. I read the name tag that she put on her clothes. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Strange name.

"We want to have a massage treatment." Kira said, smiling at the receptionist.

"Sure, please wait here patiently and I will call all of you when the massage therapists are ready to serve you."

The receptionist went into the employee room as we waited on the waiting room.

Renji was getting nervous; we could see that as he sat impatiently on the couch.

"Red-head, why are you getting so nervous?" Shuuhei asked.

"NO! I'm not nervous!" Renji said.

"See? He is getting nervous." Shuuhei laughed.

"Looks like he has a crush on someone hereee…" Shuuhei whistled.

"NO!" Renji shouted.

"Yes!"

"NOOO!"

"Absolutely yesss!"

"Tell me, Renji, what she looks like. She must be a beauty to capture your idiot mind." Shuuhei laughed, mocking Renji.

"I'm not an idiot!" Renji shouted.

"You are, Renji. You are. The only thing you are good at only at running." I said, tickling Renji. Kira only watched us teasing Renji as he didn't want to make a scene more than this.

"I am not-…!" Renji's word had to be cut off when the receptionist came back.

"Erm, Sir?" she asked. The green haired woman, Nelliel, getting confused as she saw us, chatting noisily at the waiting room.

"I'm sorry; my friends were just getting fun. Don't mind them." Kira smiled to Nelliel. The super brightly innocent smile, the trade mark of Izuru Kira.

"They are just idiots. Don't mind them." Kira said sarcastically, smiling at us.

After that, someone walked into the room. He had black long hair, wearing white shirt and white long pants. His eyes looked sharp. He was tall, taller than the rest of us.

"I'm sorry to make you wait, Sir. Here is Byakuya Kuchiki, he is going to serve one of you. The other massage therapists are on the way here." Nelliel introduced a fine man in front of us.

The said man, Byakuya Kuchiki bowed to us. "At your service." He smiled coolly to us after bowing down.

Something was wrong with Renji as soon as Byakuya came to the waiting room. He didn't utter a single word, being quiet, and looking down to the floor. If you examined his face, you could see that his face was red, and he was trying so hard to cover it.

Shuuhei and Kira were aware of it. There, we found it; Renji's crush.

"Renji! You first!" I pushed Renji to face Byakuya.

"Eh?!" Renji freaked out.

"This way." Byakuya said, guiding Renji to the massage room.

After Renji had gone to the massage room with his crush, we just could not handle the pressure to not to laugh. I was laughing, holding my stomach as I could not bear not to laugh.

Byakuya was a handsome man. Of course, Renji was falling in love with him. Now, it made sense why I had found boy's love manga at his room a couple of months ago.

"Muguruma-san?" Shuuhei said suddenly, as he saw a white haired man on the door.

"Hisagi-kun?" The said man looked confused, seeing Shuuhei.

Nelliel who had been there all of the time said, "Do you know each other, Kensei?"

Kensei just smiled.

"Of course! He is my neighbor! I never thought that you are working here, Muguruma-san!" Shuuhei said happily.

"You never asked before, kid." Muguruma said.

"Let's see your technique, Muguruma-san!" Shuuhei said cheekily.

After Kensei and Shuuhei had left, Kira and I were waiting patiently in the waiting room with the receptionist.

"Who is going to be with me? Who should I serve?" A man with creepy smile and small eyes asked us.

We saw him, a man with small eyes and white hair walking into the room. I couldn't help but take a look at his name tag, wondering what kind of name that this guys had; Gin Ichimaru. He seemed like a psycho with that smiling face.

"This is Gin Ichimaru. Which one of you wants to go first?" Nelliel asked. Kira and I looked at each other.

I saw a man with small eyes and white hair walking into the room, I couldn't help but take a look at his name tag, wondering what kind of name that this guy had; Gin Ichimaru. He seemed like a creepy guy with that smiling face.

I didn't make any sound or movement. This guy was creepy.

"Ichigo, do you mind if I go first?" Kira asked me.

"Oh, sure, no problem." I said, letting out a sigh that I had held.

Kira had left with that creepy guy. Thanks, Kira, I didn't think that I wanted to be that guy even for one minute.

I was still sitting at the couch; there were only me and the receptionist at the waiting room.

Suddenly, I heard someone's voice. "I guess it's my lucky night." Someone said. A sexy voice, deep, and husky, sending a shiver to my body.

The said someone came into the room. A blush penetrated into my face when I saw the said man. He smiled brightly, showing his white teeth. He must be the most handsome guy I had ever seen in the world. Blue hair, blue eyes, tall, gorgeous. He had Adonis body, giving aura of a bad boy, I could see his toned body through his clothes. He was a man that would look good with any kind of clothes. This kind of man was not good for my heart, I could not handle it.

I realized I was staring at him for a long time. Shit.

"Checking me out, eh?" He smirked.

My face reddened. I felt it; the blood was rushing through my vein toward my face and my southern part. Skinny jeans were a bad idea. And, what the hell, Ichigo?! Almost getting hard just because of looking at man?! I had to get a hold of myself!

I had to admit that he was definitely my type of man, even though I was straight. I meant, I didn't like men, I preferred women. However, it didn't mean that I didn't appreciate beauty when I saw one. This man before me was definitely a masterpiece; without his cocky attitude.

"Let's go, shall we?" He offered his hand to me as if I was a lady.

I could only stare at his hand. What the hell?!

The receptionist just smiled creepily when she looked at the man.

"Please, forgive his bad manner, Sir. His name is Grimmjow Jeagerjacques. He will serve you tonight." She said to me with a gentle tone.

"And you, Grimmjow... Treat our guest politely... Don't play around... Or else..." She grabbed Grimmjow's shoulder with unbelievable strength, staring at Grimmjow's eyes with her devil ones, laughing forcefully.

"Eh, ah... O-okay, Nel..." Grimmjow said, frightened by Nelliel's words.

After Nelliel's threat, Grimmjow coughed a little, straightening his voice, "Sir, follow me."

I got up from the couch, following Grimmjow. "Enjoy your night, Sir. If you need anything, just tell me." Nelliel bowed to me when I was walking out of the waiting room.

* * *

"Your first time here, er...?" I knew that he was asking my name with his little chat.

"Yes, this is my first time here. Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki. You can call me anything you like." I answer.

"Strawberry, eh?" He smirked.

"Have you ever been told that you are annoying?" I rolled my eyes, sighing to no end.

"Oh, thank you, berry head." He grinned.

Even though his physical appearance was perfect, he was a bastard. Though I should admit that I enjoyed his teasing too, but I would not admit it in front of him.

He opened the massage room no. 6. There was a tag, hanged at the front door; Sexta.

What did it mean?

"Sexta?" I didn't realize that I had tried to pronounce it out loud.

"Everyone calls me Sexta." He said, opening the door.

"Oh... What a weird nickname," I said.

"Sexta means number six." He tried to explain.

"And what kind of relationship do you have with number six?" Curiosity killed me.

"Jealous?" He laughed.

This man was so impossible; everything he had said didn't make sense. I figured out that he was a kind of man who loved to tease everyone. "Forget it," I said.

I almost forgot that this man also had almost given me a hard on.

"Let's get into the business. Strip." He said.

"What?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"I said: strip." He said again.

"No!"

"And how do you expect me to give you a massage if you have your clothes on?"

"You have to manage it. I believe that you have enough capability to serve your guest with their clothes on, pervert."

"Don't waste my time, berry. Just strip and put this towel on. I don't want to make a mess on your clothes." He threw the towel on my face.

"Are you always this bossy?" I took the towel. The towel was clean, white, fluffy, and small, almost not enough to cover my lower part.

"No. Only to people I love." He grinned, showing his white teeth.

"Che!"

"Just put your clothes into that locker." He gave me a key, pointing at the locker at the corner of the room.

"Where do I have to change?"

"Here is fine."

"I need my privacy, you jerk."

"We are both men, aren't we? What's wrong with changing clothes here? No one will look at your skinny body."

"I am not skinny!"

"You are, compared to mine."

"... Jerk." Did he have to point out that fact?

"Strawberry."

I couldn't help myself to smile a little. It was fun. It felt like having a new friend when bad-mouthing each other like this. I was sure, he felt the same.

"Gonna change my clothes. Don't look."

He followed my request, looking at the other side of the room, not bothering to look at me while I was taking off my clothes.

I took off my shirt and jeans, leaving myself naked, saved by my black brief only.

I hesitated to take off my underwear. He felt so naked without it. Well, actually, I would be naked without it.

"What took you so long, berry?" Suddenly, he stood right behind me, shadowing me with his tall figure.

I was shocked because I had been having a lot of thoughts; wearing my underwear or not, and I didn't realize that he had walked towards me, surprising me. "You scared me!"

"Take off your underwear and put the damn towel on!"

"Why do I have to take off my underwear?! You will not touch my dick, right?! So, what's the point of not wearing it?!" I was talking to him with annoyed voice. Damn, there, I had said my thoughts.

I was sure he listened to my words so it really annoyed me that he looked at me with surprised face. "... Idiot. Of course I would touch your dick. You are registered on full body massage service."

"WHAT!" I screamed.

He chuckled. Damn, so that's why he was so damn flirty. I didn't ask this kind of treatment!

"Just do the normal massage, please." I said.

He looked at me with seriousness. "Lay on your stomach."

I did what he said. Laying on my stomach at a bed, wearing my underwear and covering my lower part with the small towel.

He tried to make small conversation. "How old are you?"

"21. You?"

"25. Man, your legs were so stiff!" He pressed my legs with his hands.

"Ouw!"

"Are you by a chance doing an exercise?"

"Yeah, running. Our coach was in a bad mood today and unfortunately I was punished for being late. That's why my teammates decided to have a massage."

"Good news that I am good at taking care of people like you."

He took some kind of oil with his hand and then smeared them at my legs. It was cold.

"Cold!"

"Bear with it a little; it's going to be hot later."

His hands were warm. Like he said, the massage oil became hot but it felt nice. He rubbed the oil, making my legs covered by the oil. I figured out that the oil was going to make his work easier. He used some strength to press my legs, starting to massage my legs. He began at my calf of left leg.

"That feels good..."

"Harder?"

"Yes, if it's okay."

"Your wish is my command."

He used more pressure to massage my calf of left leg. And then the right one. His hands moved easily at my leg. Up and down. Up and down. Again and again. The oil was useful. It smelled nice too. Sweet.

"The oil smells familiar. What is it?"

"... Strawberry."

"What? You jerk!"

Way to ruin the mood. I tried to flip my body and unfortunately my legs accidentally kicked his face.

"Auw! That hurts!" He held his face.

"I'm so sorry! I don't mean to!" I got panicked.

I sat down at the bed, my hand reaching his face to check if he was okay. He covered his nose with his hand. It looked hurt.

"Are... Are you okay?"

He said nothing.

And suddenly, he laughed.

"Gotcha! Ahahahahaha! Do you really think I am that weak?"

"Fuck you! I was scared that I broke your nose!"

"Not gonna happen, berry."

"Continue, then!"

"Of course."

I laid on my stomach again. He began to massage the back of my foot.

"It tickles."

"Sensitive here?"

And then he massaged my foot's fingers.

I couldn't help to let a sigh escape my lips. It felt too good. It's unbelievably good.

"Starting to feel good?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"You have nice legs, even though you are skinny. You had toned body at your small frame so you don't look like the disgusting bodybuilder. You know; muscle everywhere. It won't look good on you."

"You have muscle everywhere but you don't look disgusting," I said.

"Thanks. I know that I am hot, but you don't have to point that out. I am shy, you know?" He laughed.

"Just shut up and get back to work."

"Okay, Sir."

After finished at massaging my lower part of my legs, he began to massage my thighs. "I guess you are a good runner. With these long and skinny legs, you are going to be fast at running." He praised.

I said nothing; I didn't want to ruin the mood with conversations when I started feeling comfortable. He poured some oil on the back of my thighs. It felt really good; his hand's temperature, the pressure, the smell, they fitted my taste. I moaned at the feeling of his hands running through my skin, like they were caressing me with a lot of kisses. I closed my eyes, putting my head on my folded hands, enjoying his work.

Suddenly, I felt a weight at my spine. It was not crushing me, but it felt weird. I looked back only to see Grimmjow sat at my back. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Sorry, berry, gonna massage your shoulder. Hold it for a minute. I'll try my best not to crush your skinny body." I realized that he didn't sit at my back; he just pinned down my body with his, kneeling at the bed. My legs were between his legs. Those were bad moves.

I always felt aroused when getting dominated or intimidated; by men or women. I guessed I could start calling myself a bisexual, not a straight man again. I could only pray to The Maker, asking that Grimmjow would not realize it.

He started to massage my shoulders, putting some pressures at them, making a circle movement with his thumbs. "Ah…" I moaned and I was not holding back.

His body was pressed to mine, it was hot and nice. His temperature… I could get used to it.

When he had done at massaging my back part, he got up from his position. "Berry, change your position. Roll over; gonna massage your front part now." He said.

I took the towel and then rolled over. Facing the white ceiling and dim lighting, I put the towel again to cover my dick, even though I wore my brief. I closed my eyes again.

"Berry?" I heard Grimmjow calling my name.

"What now?" I asked again.

"You're erect."

Oh shit.

To be continued.


End file.
